Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
Voici mon labo d'idées. Xillia OST Tales of Xillia Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ エクシリア オリジナル サウンドトラック) est sorti le 7 septembre 2011. Cet album est composé par Motoi Sakuraba, qui effectue son premier album en solo, depuis le départ de Shinji Tamura. Pistes Disque 1 #'Lord of Spirits' (精霊の主) #: #'Enshrined Spirit' (鎮座する精霊) #: #'Protected by the Four' (四大精霊の加護) #: #'Wishing for a Dear World' (愛しき世界を望みて) #: #'Rushing After School' (駆ける放課後) #: #'Tales of Xillia' (テイルズ オブ エクシリア) #: #'Spirit-lit Seat of Kings' (夜域に包まれる王都) #: #'Ambient Malice' (蔓延る悪意) #: #'Clenched Fist' (拳を握って) #: #'Delight in Victory' (勝利の喜び) #: #'Root of Evil' (悪の根源) #: #'Desperate Situation' (絶体絶命) #: #'Daring Sword' (決死の剣) #: #'Foreign Lands' (異国の大地) #: #'Covered Truth' (覆われた真実) #: #'Brief Rest' (つかの間の休息) #: #'Orchard Frontier' (暁に染まる山村) #: #'Rich in Nature' (溢れる自然) #: #'Life or Death' (生か死か) #: #'Losing the Battle' (戦い敗れて) #: #'Sanctum of the Spirits' (精霊の里) #: #'Overlapping Ripples' (重なり合う波紋) #: #'Creeping Shadow' (忍び寄る影) #: #'Captivated by the Journey' (旅に魅せられて) #: #'City of Hails and Farewells' (活気あふれる商業街) #: #'Unexpected Impact' (予期せぬ衝撃) #: #'Filled With Tenderness' (優しさに包まれて) #: #'Milla's Theme -The Mission-' (ミラのテーマ ～使命～) #: #'Illuminated by Sunlight' (陽光に照らされて) #: #'Isle of Quay and Quarry' (懐かしき故郷) #: #'Through the Silence' (静寂を行きて) #: #'Believe in Oneself' (己を信じて) #: Disque 2 #'Splendid Sword Dance' (その剣、華麗に舞って) #: #'Haunt of Fallen Heroes' (戦いのメッカ) #: #'Rumbling Melee' (乱戦乱舞！) #: #'Melancholic Memories' (憂鬱な記憶) #: #'The Daybreak Citadel' (山岳にそびえる覇王の都) #: #'Gaius's Theme -The Ruler-' (ガイアスのテーマ ～覇道～) #: #'Devil of the Sky' (空の暴れん坊) #: #'The Sea of Clouds Below' (眼下には雲海) #: #'Master of the Sky' (空の覇者) #: #'Soaking Presage' (滲む前兆) #: #'Blinking Decisive Fist' (その拳、瞬きの決断) #: #'Waves of Great Evil' (巨悪の波動) #: #'The King's Intrusion' (覇王の侵攻) #: #'Glimmered Palace' (宮殿の木漏れ日) #: #'Believe in One's Flag' (己が御旗を信じて) #: #'Indomitable Will' (不屈の意志) #: #'The Root of the Lives Taken Away' (奪われる命の根源) #: #'The Fleet Soaring the Skies' (空駆ける大艦隊) #: #'Invading Corps' (侵攻する兵団) #: #'Fire Rain in the Swamplands' (沼野に降る火の雨) #: #'Crumbling Under the Feet' (崩れ落ちる足下) #: #'Wandering Melee' (乱戦の行方！) #: #'Unstoppable Plan' (止まらぬ計画) #: #'Gin Weapon' (黒匣の兵器) #: #'All-Out War on the Sea' (海上の総力戦) #: #'The Moving Gigantic Ship' (動く巨大船) #: #'Her Treasure' (彼女の大切なこと) #: #'Disappearing into the Sea' (海に消えゆく) #: #'Words of the Genocide Spirit' (虐殺精霊の言葉) #: #'The Blocked World' (閉塞する世界) #: #'The Meaning of the Mission' (使命の意味) #: #'Between Tragedy and Hatred' (悲壮と憎悪の狭間で) #: Disque 3 #'Jude's Theme -Determination-' (ジュードのテーマ ～決意～) #: #'Indomitable Fists that Know No Equal' (不屈の拳に敵はなし) #: #'The Wavering Spirit World' (たゆたう精霊界) #: #'Beyond a Colorless World' (軋む世界を破りて) #: #'The Spyrix Metropolis' (異文明都市) #: #'The World Sinking into Darkness' (暗く沈む世界) #: #'My Sword Shall Open the Way' (道開く、我が剣) #: #'Builders of Another World' (異世界の建造群) #: #'Interstitial World' (狭間の世界) #: #'The Lance of Kresnik' (クルスニクの槍) #: #'Battle for a Future to Believe In' (信じる明日への戦い) #: #'Believe in People's Potential' (人の可能性を信じて) #: #'To a New Era' (新たな時代へ) #: #'Past and Present' (それぞれの歩み、そして今) #: #'Believe in Change' (変わっていけると信じて) #: #'Remote Labyrinth' (隔絶迷宮) #: #'Take Pride on Your Present Self' (今の自分に誇りを持って) #: Disque 4 #'First Press Bonus Track' (初回限定盤ボーナストラック) #:Contient une entrevue avec les voix japonaises de Jude Mathis et Milla Maxwell. Galerie Édition régulière= |-| Édition limitée= Xillia 2 OST The Tempest OST Singles OP Insert Symphonia OST Jeu OAV Symphonia: Dawn of the New World OST Tales with misono Symphonia Chronicles Starry Heavens (Single) Soshite Boku ni Dekiru Koto (Single) Ninin Sankyaku (Single) Starry Heavens Soshite Boku ni Dekiru Koto Ninin Sankyaku Singles OAV OAV Inserts Radiant Mythology OST Hikari to Kage (Single) Kami Hikouki (Single) Hikari to Kage Kami Hikouki Eternia OST Jeu Jeu OP Jeu ED Single OP Single ED OAV Single OAV OAV OP OAV ED OAV Inserts Vesperia OST Jeu Single OP OP Film Destiny 2 OST OP Single OP Radiant Mythology 2 OST OP Single OP Destiny OST OP Single OP Hearts OST Single OP OP Phantasia OST Jeu Single OP SNES Single OP PSX Single ED PSX ED OAV OAV OP OAV ED Radiant Mythology 3 OST OP Single OP Innocence OST OP & ED Single OP R Single OP OP R ED Legendia OST OST + OP Single OP Narikiri Dungeon X OST OP Single OP Rebirth OST OP Single OP Berseria OST OP Single OP VS OST OP Single OP Zestiria OST Jeu OP Single OP Anime Single OP2 Anime Single ED Anime Single ED2 Anime OPs Anime EDs Anime Heroes OST OP Single OP ... Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie The Abyss OST Fuka Anime Song Album Tales of the Abyss Image Song Album - brillant world (TVアニメ「テイルズ・オブ・ジ・アビス」イメージアルバム～brilliant world) est sorti le 7 janvier 2009. Cet album comprend diverses chansons utilisées dans la série d'animation Tales of the Abyss. Pistes #'brilliant world' #:Composition: Kotaro Odaka & Ceui #:Arrangement: Kotaro Odaka #:Paroles et chant: Ceui #'Flourish' #:Composition et arrangement: myu #:Paroles: Haruka Shimotsuki #:Chant: kukui #'Ōinaru Itonami' (大いなる営み) #:Composition et arrangement: myu #:Paroles: Haruka Shimotsuki #:Chant: kukui #'Towa no Yuki to Toga' (永久の雪と咎) #:Composition et arrangement: myu #:Paroles: Haruka Shimotsuki #:Chant: kukui #'Kokō no Meikyū' (孤高の迷宮) #:Composition: Masumi Ito #:Arrangement: Kenichiro Suehiro #:Paroles: Ceui #:Chant: Aira Yuhki #'Mirai no Hate' (未来の果て) #:Composition et arrangement: myu #:Paroles: Haruka Shimotsuki #:Chant: kukui #'Karisu' (カリス) #:Composition: Kotaro Odaka & Ceui #:Arrangement: Kotaro Odaka #:Paroles et chant: Ceui #'Juramento' #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichiro Suehiro #:Paroles: Aki Hata #:Chant: Aira Yuhki #'Kaze Tsumugi no Aria' (風紡ぎのアリア) #:Composition: Masumi Ito #:Arrangement: Hijiri Anze #:Paroles: Ceui #:Chant: Yukana Nogami #'Passage' #:Composition et arrangement: myu #:Paroles: Haruka Shimotsuki #:Chant: kukui Anime Inserts